List of Persona 4 Shadows
This is a list of Shadows that appear in Persona 4. Note that the list is incomplete, and there are actually more Shadows belonging to each specified type. Most of the shadows are the same from Persona 3 (see List of Persona 3 Shadows for more deatails). Various Basalt The Basalt shadows resemble boulders with hands and skull faces protruding out of it, with the Arcana mask as a face. They possess an incredibly high offense and defense (all but one can resist Physical Attacks, and one can resist Almighty attacks), but have a weakness to certain magic. What kind of magic depends on the Basalt. The name comes from the real-life extrusive volcanic rock of the same name. Unlike the Mayas from Persona 3, they only use 8 of the 12 Arcana. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Strengh (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man). *Selfish Basalt (Magician) *Autonomic Basalt (Priestess) *Idle Basalt (Empress) *Large Basalt (Emperor) *Dependent Basalt (Hierophant) *Anguish Basalt (Lovers) *Insolent Basalt (Chariot) *Source Basalt (Strength) Rainy Brother and Sister These shadows that only appear on Rainy days, appear as floating Arcana Masks, producing a dark red vapor. They are weak to only one type of magic attack and can Null, Repel, or Absorb other types (save for Hama, Mudo, and Almighty), depends on what arcana is fought. All can Null/Repel/Absorb Physical Attacks. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Strengh (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man, just like the Basalts). Likely based on how the whole game is about the fog that exists in Inaba. *Rainy Sister 4 (Magician) *Rainy Brother 4 (Priestess) *Rainy Sister 3 (Empress) *Rainy Brother 3 (Emperor) *Rainy Sister 2 (Hierophant) *Rainy Brother 2 (Lovers) *Rainy Sister 1 (Chariot) *Rainy Brother 1 (Strength) Magician Hand The Hand shadows from Persona 3, reappear in Persona 4, as disembodied hands that uses its fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as its head. The 'golden' Shadows from Persona 3, also appear Persona 4, and are still as notoriously hard to find. They however no longer drop Coins or Nihil weapons. Instead, they Drop 3,000 Yen (the level of the dungeon, determines how much Yen is dropped), and a Key used to unlock Golden Chests. Like before, the Arcana mask is on the back of the wrist. *Magic Hand *Dancing Hand *Killing Hand *Almighty Hand Table The Table' shadows from Persona 3, reappear in Persona 4. Much like before, they appear as a table wearing a mask somewhere on its tablecloth. The table type references the table shown on the Magician card in the Rider-Waite Tarot set, with the minor arcana's symbols floating above it. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Magician arcana. *Laughing Table *Crying Table *Angry Table *Sleeping Table Magus The Magus shadows From Persona 3, reappear in Persona 4. Much like before, they appear as sorcerers that wear jester like caps with two giant, shadowy hands wrapped around their form. Their arcana mask covers their face and they typically cast powerful magic. *Magical Magus *Wonderful Magus *Prime Magus *Grand Magus Hablerie the Hablerie shadows appear as floating orbs with lips with large tongues that attack by either licking their opponents or casting magic attacks. The name comes from either the french word Habler, which means to brag or boast, or the Spanish word hablar which means to speak. Possably inspired by the Kamiotoko from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. According to the concept art, the Magician Arcana mask was supposed to be on their tongues, but was moved to their backs. *Slipping Hablerie *Lying Hablerie *Forgotten Hablerie *Flattering Hablerie *Agitating Hablerie Priestess Pot The Pot Shadows take on the form of (as the name implies) a pot (or a vase, depending on which one), which looks as though it was pouring out water, but what emerges is a Slimegirl. They focus on either draining SP or causing status ailments (like fear to use Howling Wail on it's victims). Two of them are Enemies that can only be encountered on Rainy Days (note the first two Pots). The arcana mask is on the Rim of the pot, close to the Slimegirl's stomach. *Cloudgirl Pot *Rainy Pot *Yearning Pot *Mistress Pot Book Book-type shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They are similar to the Tiara-type shadows (which do not appear in Persona 4), however they are larger and they wear globe like crowns. A book can be seen floating within this crown. *Spurious Book *Maniacal Book *Silent Book *Wrathful Book Idol Idol-type Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as women sitting on a reversed pyramid, their hands in a meditative pose and their faces covered by Priestess masks. Sometimes there will be a glyph or ruin sticking out the back of the pyramid. *Tranquil Idol *Liberating Idol *Leading Idol *Vehement Idol *Primitive Idol Pesce The Pesce shadows comprise of glowing scroll paper wraped around in a coil, which forms a Koinobori (Carp-shaped windsock). It also has metallic eyes and fins. The Arcana mask is between the eyes of the Pesce. Named after an Italian fish cusine. *Calm Pesce *Pursuing Pesce *Truth Pesce *Revelation Pesce Empress Eagle Eagle-type Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as avians with a rich plume around their neck - at the center lies their 'head' and the mask. *Venus Eagle *Dark Eagle *Jupiter Eagle *Eternal Eagle Relic Relic-type Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as a motherly statue holding a baby. The relic's body opens like an iron maiden, revealing a stained-glass like interior. The mask appears on the mother's 'face'. *Creation Relic *Constancy Relic *Growth Relic *Change Relic Mother Mother-type shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as a woman clad in fur reclining in a fancy love seat. They wear their mask over their face, and almost always appear as Empress arcana. *Elegant Mother *Regal Mother *Pistil Mother *Divine Mother Bambino The Bambino shadows look like babies with no eyes, and a flower seems to be growing from their heads. Mostly Summoned by King shadows, but have been known to appear independantly. The Empress Arcana mask is on the tip of the flower. The name Bambino is Italian for little boy. *Secret Bambino *Blomming Bambino *Avarice Bambino *Free Bambino Emperor Beetle Beetle-type shadows from Persona 3, Return in Persona 4. They appear as large scarabs (albeit, much smaller than their Persona 3 counterparts) with a single horn. While the insect appears to have its own eyes and face below the horn, the mask is placed at the tip of the supposed horn. They seem to have wings, although they can't fly. *Burning Beetle *Grave Beetle *Adamant Beetle *Strength Beetle *Emperor Beetle Knight Knight-type shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as knights in armor who have a lance for one of its arms, and with their lower half of the body replaced by a legless, floating horse in full-plate armor. Their Arcana mask acts as their face, and a similiar mask appears on their horse. *Avenger Knight *Champion Knight *Hell Knight *Intrepid Knight Castle The Castle shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as towering fortresses with two elephant legs. Its mask it located at the top of the structure, and attacks via cannons located through windows in its body. two of these types of shadows are only encountered on Rainy Days. *Rainy Castle *Power Castle *Raindrop Castle *King Castle King The King shadows appear as stereotypical cartoonish kings. They mostly summon other shadows to their aid (Usually Bambino Shadows), and sometimes may run away. The Arcana mask acts as their crown. The Chaming Prince Shadow that Yukiko's Shadow summons could likely be based off of this enemy, as both of these Shadows are in the Emperor Arcana. *Positive King *Contrarian King *Egotistical King *Great King *Brilliant King Hierophant Twins Twin-type shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as two humanoid shadows linked together by a number of spears stuck through their bodies. Each twin's head is hidden behind their arcana mask. One of these shadows is encountered only on Rainy Days. *Trance Twins *Killer Twins *Rainbow Twins *Crazy Twins Tower The Tower shadows from Persona 3 reappears in Persona 4. They look like three rotating heads stacked upon one another, each one wearing a mitre. The top head wears the arcana mask, and appears to be the smallest of the three respectively. *Corrupt Tower *Dogmatic Tower *Apostate Tower *Fanatic Tower Sigil The Sigil Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. Sigil shadows appear as wizards surrounded by a cube-like barrier that appears to be made out of sheets of paper. *Blue Sigil *Red Sigil *Green Sigil *Purple Sigil Fuzz The Fuzz shadows appear as stereotypical Fat Cops/Detectives with a large hole in their stomachs. in the hole is a golden key. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. Also, the shadow looks like it's eating a ring-shaped doughnut. They attack by shooting their guns, or spinning around their Handcuffs to perform magic attacks. The name Fuzz is term that some people use to refer to Police Officers. *Bribed Fuzz *Persistent Fuzz *Monomaniac Fuzz *Chaos Fuzz Lovers Cupid Cupid-type shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as the typical cherub with wings, complete with bow and arrow. *Monopolizing Cupid *Blind Cupid *Devoted Cupid *Gracious Cupid Dancer Dancer shadows from Persona 3, Return in Persona 4. It appears as a headless couple, slowly dancing in place. They hold a fencing sword which they use for attacks. Above them floats a heart upon which their arcana mask can be seen. *Soul Dancer *Ardent Dancer *Royal Dancer *Natural Dancer *Harem Dancer Snake The Snake Shadows from Persona 3, are also in Persona 4. They appear as a snake hybrid pended with Mars and Venus symbols to its neck. Its mask can be seen at the top of its head. *Lustful Snake *Immoral Snake *Carnal Snake *Amorous Snake *Stoic Snake Papillon The Papillon shadows appear as a swarm of Butterflies, with one of them carrying the Arcana mask. They specialize in using Kaja and/or Nda spells. The name comes from the French meaning for Butterfly. Also the name of the breed of dog also known as the Continental Toy Spaniel. *Whimsical Papillon *Finnicky Papillon *Fickle Papillon *Pure Papillon Chariot Wheel The Wheel Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as wheels with a lion-like head. Spikes are coming from the center of each wheel. The lion head is the mask. One of them is only encountered on Rainy Days. *Rain Wheel *Mach Wheel *Brave Wheel *Battle Wheel Drive The Drive-type Shadows that appear in Persona 3, are also in Persona 4. they appear as humanoid machines with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances portruding sideways for arms. They wear their arcana mask over their face. *Wild Drive *Killer Drive *Slaugther Drive *Rampage Drive Turret The Turret Shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They appear as large, armored tanks. Their mask is on the top of their "cockpit". *Arcane Turret *Scarlet Turret *Wicked Turret *Hallowed Turret *Spastic Turret *Berserk Turret Panzer Most of the Panzer Shadows look Like the Leonardo Da Vinci Tank, but one type (the Ptarmigan Panzer) looks like a stereotypical U.F.O. The arcana Mask is located around the top of the Tank. They attack by firing their cannons located through windows in its body. The name, Panzer, is a German language word that, when used as a noun, means Tank. *Dismayed Panzer *Rash Panzer *Conceited Panzer *Ptarmigan Panzer Strengh Musha The Samurai-like Musha shadows return from Persona 3, this time as enemies that are only encountered on Rainy Days. This time, all but one type is immune to Hama and Mudo spells, one type repels Physical, at least one type can resist Almighty, and all types Repel/Absorb all four Elemental spells (two types however, are weak to a specific type of elemental spell). *Rain Leg Musha *Rain End Musha *Raindrop Musha *Rain Wind Musha Gigas The Gigas shadows from Persona 3, return in Persona 4. They are metal giants sporting wrestling speedos. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. Most of them (save for the Beastly Gigas) bear a resemblance to the wrestler Hulk Hogan. *Daring Gigas *Beastly Gigas *Furious Gigas *Mythical Gigas *Immortal Gigas Beast The Beast shadows from Persona 3, reappear in Persona 4. Most of the Beast shadows appear as lions (but the Nizam Beasts look like bengal tigers), chained to a ball and chain. Their arcana mask is actually on the metal ball as opposed to the beast iteslf. *Nizam Beast *Enslaved Beast *Mighty Beast *Nemean Beast *El Dorado Beast Nyogo The Nyogo shadows look like Cherry blossom trees, wearing Kimonos. The arcana mask acts as their faces. The Nyogo possably represents the four seasons (Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter). Deerling and it's evolved form Sawsbuck from Pokemon Black and White also represent this, but the Nyogo came first. *Inviting Nyogo (Spring) *Blossom Nyogo (Summer) *Valuing Nyogo (Fall) *Silent Nyogo (Winter) Hermit Raven Raven-type shadows appear as a hovering raven holding a lantern in its talons. Their arcana mask can be seen on their breast. *Black Raven *Vicious Raven *Sonic Raven *Amenti Raven Phantom Poltergeist like entities on a spinning table, it covers itself with a long cape. *Phantom Mage *Phantom Master *Phantom Lord *Phantom King *Phantom Hero Seeker Five floating eyes covering for invisible bats, and floating head. Only shows its true form when attacking or in pain. *Death Seeker *Fate Seeker *Noble Seeker *Acheron Seeker Okina The Okina shadows appear as humanoid beings, sitting atop an arch formed by two Pillar-like shadows. Each pillar has it's own facial expression, and two semi-arches for arms, which forms the arch that the Okina sits on. The arcana mask acts as their faces. The shadow makes the two pillars act as a bipedal walker (like the AT-ST Walkers from the Star Wars series). The Okina shadow will jump up an the Pillars will flail their arms to cast magic. The name could likely be based off of the Fictional Okina City in Inaba. Golden Shadows The Golden Shadows from Persona 3 Reappear in Persona 4. Unlike the Golden Shadows from Persona 3, they do not run away from the party members (they act like all the other shadows on the Dungeon map). Unlike the Golden Shadows from persona 3, they sometimes will attack the group, but sometimes may run away. One is weak to Zio (Electric) spells, and one Nulls all but Almighty attacks. As mentioned above, they no longer drop valuable coins, or Nihil Weapons. Instead, they drop 3,000 Yen (times the appearence a different type is encountered (see below.)), and a Key used to open Golden Chests. *Wealth Hand (3,000 Yen) *Treasure Hand (6,000 Yen) *Supreme Hand (9,000 Yen) *Opulent Hand (12,000 Yen) *Luxury Hand (15,000 Yen) *Glorious Hand (18,000 Yen) Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4